


Take It

by andabatae



Series: Canonverse Fics [10]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (Ass) Crack, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dominant Rey, Duel to the (little) death, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Force Bond (Star Wars), House Reysistance, Let's get freaky, Lightsaber Battles, Pegging, Rey pegs both Poe and Kylo, Reysistance Bingo, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Voyeurism, canonverse, the thirst order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: When the Force bond opens for the first time since Crait, Kylo Ren expects the usual: arguing, crying, accusations.What he doesn't expect is to see Rey pegging Poe Dameron. Or that she wants Kylo to watch. Or that he really likes watching.He also doesn't expect to develop a passionate desire to be pegged by Rey, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to House Reysistance! This makes Bingo on the Reysistance card for the following terms: survivor, peg, strength, pilot, heel.
> 
> Much love from the Thirst Order!
> 
> 💙💖💙💖💙💖💙💖💙💖
> 
> Mind the tags!

Kylo was standing at the viewport in his personal chambers, brooding at the stretch of stars before him, when the sound was abruptly sucked out of the room. The Force thrummed, and an answering shiver of anticipation went down his spine.

For the first time since Crait, the bond had opened again. Rey had been blocking it for months, as far as he could tell, which meant this was deliberate. Would she weep? Argue? Beg his forgiveness for abandoning him in the throne room?

Soft, wet noises came from behind him, and his lips curved. She was already crying.

“Well, well,” he said, turning. “Couldn’t stay away, could—”

He froze in shock and horror.

Rey was nude except for a black harness around her hips, which would have been great, except that she was kneeling behind a naked man—_fuck_, it was the pilot, of course it was the fucking pilot—and pounding into his ass with a black strap-on dildo.

“Just like that,” she said, her eyes fixed on Kylo as she thrust hard enough to make the pilot whimper. “Take it, you little bitch.”

Kylo stormed towards her. “No, you’re mine,” he snarled. “How fucking dare you give yourself to this… this half-witted flyboy?”

Rey kept thrusting, undeterred by his wrath. She even smirked as she lifted one hand from the pilot’s hips to pinch her tight pink nipple.

Kylo halted as a familiar heaviness gathered in his lower gut. His dick twitched and stiffened with dizzying rapidity as he focused on the details of the scene. Rey’s small, perfect tits, the gleam of sweat, the sharp slice of black leather over freckled skin. The shine of lubricant on the thick black dildo, and the tight stretch of the pilot’s ass around it. He watched, mesmerized, as that stiff black length disappeared inside the man again and again.

“I’m not giving you anything,” she told Dameron as she plunged her cock deep inside his ass. “Understand? I’m taking what I want from you. You’re just a convenient hole to be fucked.”

Kylo gasped at the echo of what he’d once told her: _ you know I can take what I want_. That message had been for him, he was sure. A promise she wasn’t giving herself to the pilot… but also that Kylo didn’t get to demand that of her, either.

She wasn’t _ his_.

The pilot moaned and dropped his head, his sweat-dampened hair falling over his forehead. “Yes, mistress. Use me.”

“Oh, I am.” She reached around to jerk his cock. It looked painfully hard, the skin flushed a deep brown-red and the tip beading with precum. Kylo studied it, came to the conclusion that he was bigger, and felt a surge of smug satisfaction.

“You want to be fucked, don’t you?” Rey demanded.

His eyes snapped back up to hers. She was staring at him, her teeth digging into her lower lip in a fierce expression he recognized from their fights. “You want me to bend you over, open you up with my fingers and tongue, and then fuck that tight virgin ass.”

“Um…” Poe looked over his shoulder at her. “Definitely not virgin…”

She pulled out of him and spanked him hard. Poe yelped. “Shut up, bitch.”

“Yes, mistress,” he said, arching his back to present himself to her. “Part of the roleplay, got it. Please fuck my virgin ass, mistress. I need it.”

She rolled her eyes before fitting the cock to his entrance again, and Kylo watched with greedy envy as it disappeared inside the pilot’s ass again. His own dick was hard and throbbing, and he palmed it over his pants, hissing at the contact. It wasn’t enough.

Rey was building up a rhythm again. She looked at Kylo, then down to his straining erection, then back up with raised brows. “Well?” she mouthed.

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered as he fumbled with the opening of his pants. He’d never imagined anything like this. His fantasies of Rey had been decidedly vanilla up to this point. She was a lightsider, so he’d assumed she’d need sweet words and gentle caresses.

He’d never imagined she'd want to fuck a man's ass. He'd never thought he’d _enjoy_ seeing her fuck another man’s ass.

He’d never expected to want her to fuck his ass, instead.

The fabric parted, and his cock sprang out, thick and long. He gripped it in one gloved fist and pumped slowly, enjoying the way Rey’s lips parted and her eyes widened with excitement. She licked her lips, then smirked back up at him.

“You have a beautiful cock,” she told the pilot, although Kylo was confident she was speaking to him, instead. He spat into his glove, then started working himself in earnest. Long, insistent tugs with a twist at the top, just the way he liked it. “I bet you use that cock well.”

“Yes, mistress,” Poe said.

Dameron hadn’t fucked her yet? Good. Kylo wanted to be the one to do that. He jerked harder, hissing at the slightly painful burn of leather over sensitive skin.

“You’re going to come for me,” Rey said, grinding deep in some way that had Dameron gasping and babbling, his entire body shaking. “You’re going to come like a good little cockslut, just for me.”

“Yes,” Dameron and Kylo said in unison. “Force, yes,” Kylo continued, his hips jerking as he pumped himself hard. His balls tightened. “Gonna come, gonna—”

He gasped and shuddered as the orgasm broke over him. Pulses of cum pumped out of him, splattering on the floor of his chambers. Then Dameron was coming, too, with a high-pitched whine and a full-body tremor.

Rey’s movements slowed, then stilled. She pressed a kiss to Dameron’s back that weirdly made Kylo more jealous than the pegging had. “Good boy,” she said as she slid out. Dameron slumped to the ground, panting. “You’ve made your mistress very happy.”

The pilot turned a pleasure-drunk face towards her. “You want... I can make you...”

Rey shook her head. “I’ll get myself off later. And I’ll be thinking about you the whole time,” she said, staring straight at Kylo again.

“Rey…” Kylo breathed, utterly ruined by what he’d just witnessed. “Force, I want…” He trailed off, unable to formulate words for what he wanted just yet.

Rey’s lips quirked, and she actually winked at him. Then she shifted her attention to the other side of the room. “Thanks for letting me borrow him, Finn,” she said to someone unseen. “I needed to get that out of my system.”

The bond abruptly cut off, and Kylo was left alone in his chambers on the Finalizer with a softening cock, a rush of endorphins, and a brand-new fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Kylo gets pegged!


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Kylo received a package in the mail.

This wasn’t an unusual occurrence, since plenty of malcontents liked to send Kylo anything from boxes of feces to pipe bombs, but what was unusual was that this package actually made it to his chambers without being demolished by waste-cleanup or bomb-disposal droids.

“What is it?” he asked, turning over the small box.

The delivery droid made a few embarrassed beeps.

“What? No, that can’t be right. I didn’t order anything.”

A skeptical whistle—the binary equivalent of “if you say so”—and the droid rolled away at top speed, clearly hoping to avoid the Supreme Leader’s wrath.

Kylo’s hands shook as he closed and locked the door. He had a sneaking suspicion who this might be from, and if that was true…

He flipped the lid back and gasped at the sight of three black butt plugs of increasing size laid out on a bed of satin. Their flared bases were decorated with red jewels, and next to them were bottles of lube and toy cleaner. A note rested on top, written in deplorable handwriting. _ Start small, but I want you taking the biggest one by the next time we fight. _

Rey had sent these. Kylo trailed his fingers over them, shivering in excitement and trepidation. He knew about butt plugs in theory, but he’d never tried one. The thought of inserting one in his ass had him squirming, and his dick jerked, hardening rapidly. It wasn’t just the thought of wearing a plug that turned him on—it was because _ she _ had given him these plugs.

Kylo cleaned the smallest plug carefully, then stripped naked and worked his cock for a few minutes, imagining Rey watching his masturbate. Then he took a deep breath and lubed up his finger before reaching back to probe at his ass. He massaged himself for a while before daring to penetrate himself.

He jerked at the sensation. The tight ring of muscle was sensitive, and even the tip of his finger felt like a lot to take. He was too tight, he thought despairingly—what if her cock didn’t fit?

Well, that’s what the plugs were for, right? He took a deep breath, then lubed up the plug, crouched a little and leaned forward, and started working the tip in. He rocked the plug back and forth, pushing gently, and slowly it sank inside. The stretch was a little painful, but in a way he enjoyed, and then the thickest part was through and his ass sucked the plug in greedily. The flared base with its red jewel nestled into place between his cheeks.

Huh. What was he supposed to do now?

He felt full, but not in a bad way. He played with the plug, pulling it out a tiny amount before pushing it back in. The drag was amazing. Goosebumps broke out over his skin, and his cock twitched. He shifted it again, then let out a strangled moan as he brushed something extremely sensitive inside.

Imagining it was Rey manipulating the plug nearly sent him through the roof. Kylo gripped his cock and started stroking, and oh, yes, this was exactly what he wanted. A few pumps later, he was orgasming, the most powerful one he’d had in ages.

When it was finally over, he eyed the other plugs greedily, wondering how soon he would be able to take the largest one.

\-----

One month of butt-training later, Kylo finally felt Rey in the Force again. Her energy was warm, reminding him of sunrises and fresh honey. His heart thrilled as the noise was sucked out of the room, and then there she was, as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in pure white, with her hair tied back in her usual three buns. Her lightsaber hilt was in her hand, unlit.

“Well, well,” Kylo drawled. “The scavenger makes an appearance at last.”

Her eyes flicked over him, and she smirked. “Did you get your package?”

The question falling from her perfect lips was enough to make him hard, although he’d admittedly been half-hard since inserting the largest plug five minutes before. It was currently hidden beneath the black layers he wore as Supreme Leader, his own naughty little secret as he strode around the Finalizer. “I did.”

She raised her eyebrows. “And?”

He bit his lip, enjoying the way her gaze dropped to his mouth. “And I’m ready to fight you.”

She shivered, and her eyes drooped to half-mast as she studied his crotch, as if she could see through cloth and skin to where the plug stretched him wide in preparation for her. “Good,” she breathed. “Then come find me.”

She rattled off a series of coordinates, and the bond closed.

Thankfully, she was close. Kylo nearly ran to his TIE Silencer, aware with each heavy stride of the stretch of his ass and the delicious weight inside. He blew past officers and troopers alike, sending his minions scurrying.

“Supreme Leader, what—”

“Not now, Hux,” he snarled, brushing past the redheaded general. “I feel a disturbance in the Force.”

“...Should we be concerned?”

“No. This task is mine alone.”

He didn’t dignify any more of Hux’s sputtered questions with a response. Rey was waiting for him on a nearby moon, ready to fuck his ass, and by the Maker, Kylo was ready to get his ass fucked.

\-----

She stood on a promontory beneath the gray sky, a vision in white, her saber shining blue-white at her side. The rocky outcrop jutted out over a sea that gleamed dark green to the horizon. The wind whipped at the linens that draped over her tight leggings and caught Kylo’s cloak, snapping it around his ankles as he stalked towards her.

He ignited his own saber and held it out and down, letting the tip spark against the ground. The pressure of the plug altered his stride, made his usual stalk into more of a sensual saunter. “Are you ready for me, scavenger?” he asked once he was within speaking distance.

She grinned and twirled her saber. “That’s my question.” She raked her gaze over him. “Are you wearing it now?”

He nodded. “Just for you.”

Rey shuddered and expelled a heavy breath. “Fuck, that’s so sexy.” She gestured to her bag, which rested against a rock nearby. “Everything we need is in there.”

He mashed his lips together, imagining her black strap-on resting there, just waiting for him. “I have one condition.”

“Oh, do you?” She walked closer, raising her blade into an offensive position.

“You have to earn it.” He bared his teeth at her, the adrenaline of the upcoming fight already surging through his blood. “You have to win.”

She smirked at him, and he wondered when she’d picked up all these devilish facial expressions, because it was turning him on hard. “Trust me, Supreme Leader, that won’t be a problem.”

She lunged at him, and Kylo raised his blade just in time to block her strike. She immediately disengaged and swung for his other side, forcing him to keep parrying. She wasn’t normally this aggressive—these heavy chops were more his style than anything else.

“Picking some techniques up?” he asked as he shoved her away from him, sending her stumbling back. He hacked overhand at her, and she brought her blade up to block the blow.

“The Force bond is good for a few things, it turns out,” she said, booting him in the stomach. He coughed and staggered back, then immediately had to defend himself from a slash to the side.

“It's also good for forcing me to watch you fuck the pilot,” Kylo snarled, still not entirely over the fact that she’d fucked someone else before fucking him. “He doesn’t deserve your cock.”

She laughed. “And you do?” She swirled away from his latest swing, although his blade severed one of the swaths of white fabric hanging from her hips.

“Yes.” He growled the word. “I’m the only one who deserves it.”

“I’ll be the one to decide that.”

Fighting Rey with his ass plugged was intense. Every movement made Kylo aware of the weight filling him, and as a result, all of his choreography was slightly off. He blocked slightly too late and moved a little too slowly, and his attacks weren’t as controlled as normal. His cock strained against his pants, and his skin prickled with anticipation.

Rey nearly took his arm off as he staggered away from her latest strike. “You want to be my bitch?” she asked. “You want to get on your hands and knees and let me fuck that virgin ass?”

Kylo moaned. “Yes,” he said, struggling to focus on the fight.

Rey’s lightsaber sizzled through the air, close enough he felt the reflected heat against his face. “Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants Jedi cock,” she taunted. “What would the generals of the First Order say if they knew?”

A thrill of fear went through him. “You wouldn’t—”

“Wouldn't I?” She grinned mischievously. “I guess you’ll have to decide if it’s worth the risk.”

His heart hammered, and he felt dizzy. What if Hux found out? What if the whole First Order—no, the whole galaxy—found out the Supreme Leader had been fucked in the ass by his mortal enemy? A whimper escaped him that wasn’t entirely due to fear.

“My little slut,” she crooned as she battered down his defenses. Kylo was barely managing to counter, his mind wrapped up in thoughts of her dominating him, his body burning with arousal.

Rey feinted, then ducked under his guard, bringing the sizzling length of her saber up to his neck. Kylo froze, knowing a single twitch would result in a burn over his throat.

“Turn your saber off,” Rey commanded.

Kylo did as bid, turning it off and tossing it away.

“On your knees.”

He went slowly, her saber following him the whole way down. He had to tilt his chin up to avoid burning himself, forcing him to look up at her. She looked like a goddess painted in shades of white, pink, and gold, her chest rising and falling rapidly while her cheeks flushed with color.

She disengaged her saber at last. “Take off your clothes.”

While Kylo stripped eagerly, Rey crossed to retrieve her bag. By the time she returned with a strap-on dangling from her fingers, Kylo was nude and kneeling on his wadded-up cloak.

“Good boy,” she said, stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch. “Now tell your mistress what you want.”

He swallowed hard. “You,” he said. “I want you.”

Her hand drew back, and she slapped him—_hard_. “That’s not how you address me.”

His cheek throbbed with pain, and he shivered in bliss. “I want you, mistress.”

She stroked the cheek she’d just smacked. “That’s better. Now be a good boy and tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

Tears pricked Kylo’s eyes, but they weren’t from grief or any other emotion he could identify. His insides were a tangle of lust and mortification that made him squirm. He didn’t think his cock had ever been this hard. “I want you to fuck me, mistress.”

“How do you want to be fucked?” Her hazel eyes burned with passion and power, and he truly felt like a supplicant at her feet.

“In my ass. I’ve been preparing it for you, mistress.”

She hummed approvingly. “Show me.”

Kylo got on hands and knees facing away from her. He spread his legs to give her the best possible view, feeling exposed and vulnerable. She could see his ass, the heavy swing of his balls, his hairy upper thighs, everything.

Her fingers brushed his lower back, and he jerked in alarm. “Shhhh,” she soothed, stroking him. “You’re okay. And if at any point you aren’t or want to stop, say ‘lightsaber.’ Do you understand?”

He nodded, already knowing he wouldn’t ask her to stop, no matter how intense this got. He was greedy for this, so desperate his cock was weeping.

She trailed her hand down to his ass, then spanked him. “Use your words. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress.” He shivered and quaked, needing more of her tender violence, more of her telling him exactly what to do. He might rule the galaxy, but in this, he wanted to be ruled.

He heard her shift, and a peek over his shoulder showed him Rey kneeling behind him. She pried his cheeks apart, making him whimper. “Beautiful,” she said, tapping the red jewel at the base of the plug. “Look at you, decorated for me. Have you been wearing this in public?”

He nodded. “I’ve been stretching myself every day. I even gave a speech to the stormtroopers while wearing it.”

“Mmmm.” She gripped the base of the plug and twirled it, tugging just enough to spark the nerves at his entrance. “I like that.” Her free hand massaged his ass cheek, and he knew what was coming before she said it. “But you didn't address me correctly.” She smacked him twice.

Heat radiated over his skin, and he moaned with pleasure. “Sorry, mistress.”

“I know,” she soothed. “This is your first time being submissive to someone, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Again, tears welled, and he dashed them away.

“Hey.” Rey crossed to kneel in front of him, cupping his face to force him to look at her. “Let’s pause for a second. It’s okay to use the safe word, Ben. This goes both ways.”

His insides warmed at the sweet assurance. “I know.” He took a deep breath, blinking away the moisture. “It’s good, just—intense.”

She nodded, looking sympathetic. “I know.” She smoothed her hand through his hair. “But you’re doing so good. And this isn’t all about me. I want to make you feel good, too.”

“I do."

“You’ll feel even better soon.” A smile bloomed over her soft lips. “You need to let go, Ben. Get all that tension and angst out of your system. Let someone else carry the burden for once.” She tugged gently on his hair. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

He nodded. “Yes… mistress.”

Her grin was wolfish this time. “Good.” She pulled his hair hard. “Then let’s keep going.”

Within seconds, she was behind him again, stroking his ass and back, raking her fingernails down his upper thighs while she whispered filth to him. “You’re trembling for me. Do you know what I’m going to do to this sweet ass?” She drizzled lube between his cheeks, then tugged on the plug again, slipping it partway out before thrusting it in again. “I’m going to take it. Make it mine.”

Kylo pillowed his head on his arms, arching his back to expose himself as much as possible. Every time the plug dragged at his sensitive skin, he groaned. His cock ached, in desperate need of her touch. Unable to take it anymore, he fumbled between his legs to grip his dick, jerking it in time with her tugs on the plug.

Instantly, Rey stopped pleasuring him. “No,” she snarled, gripping his wrist and pulling his hand away. “That’s mine.”

He whined. “Please, I need it.”

“_What did you say? _”

He replayed his words. Shit. “I need it… mistress.”

“I think you need to be punished again.” Her hand rubbed his ass cheek before delivering a sharp spank. He jolted forward. “And then you need to get fucked.” She spanked him seven more times, alternating which cheek she smacked. By the end, his ass was hot and throbbing, and he was so excited he was shaking.

He heard the rustle of fabric and looked over his shoulder to see Rey disrobing. She paused in the middle of removing her wraps and glared at him. “Eyes forward.”

It was hard to look away when he knew she was getting naked. Her heard her rifling around in her bag, and then buckles clinked. A squirting sound make him groan. She was probably lubing up her cock.

She walked around in front of him, and Kylo lost his breath.

Rey was nude from the waist up, her small tits topped with tight, rosy nipples. The black leather harness crossed across her hips, and a black cock protruded from it, thick and slightly curved. It gleamed with lube. Completing the look were spiked black boots that came up above her knees.

Kylo had never seen Rey in heels before. He’d never even imagined it. But these looked deadly, and he couldn’t stop gaping at the combination of nude flesh, wicked leather, and silicone. “Mistress,” he whispered.

Her lips curved, and she cupped her cock. “Are you ready to be fucked?”

Kylo nodded frantically.

“Good boy.” Rey sauntered slowly around him again, leaning over to trail her hand down his spine. Then she settled into position behind him and gripped the end of the plug. Kylo sighed as it popped out. He was empty again, desperate to be filled, and Rey was right there, drizzling more lube over his ass before she fitted the tip of her cock to his opening.

She sank in slowly, and Kylo moaned as she filled him. It was a stretch even with his anal training, and she went deeper than any of the plugs had. When she bottomed out, she rested a hand on his lower back, stroking him while he trembled.

“You look gorgeous like this,” she said. “You’re taking it so well, Kylo. I love seeing your tight ass stretched around me. Is it what you thought it would be?”

“Better,” he gasped. “Mistress.”

She pulled out, and he whimpered at the delicious drag. Another thrust in, faster this time. “That’s my good little cockslut. I can tell you’re desperate for this.”

“I am, mistress,” he gritted out as she set a steady, even pace. When she angled her hips to hit a particularly sensitive place inside, he swore and arched his back, needing more.

“I have Supreme Leader Kylo Ren on his hands and knees before me, taking it up the ass.” She bucked into him harder, pummeling that sensitive spot. “I should make a holo, broadcast it to the whole galaxy.”

“No,” he moaned, the thrill of panic somehow enhancing his pleasure. “Please, mistress.”

“Mmmm. The idea’s appealing, but I’m too greedy. I need this sweet ass all to myself.” She reached around to grip his dick, pumping in time with her thrusts. Her hand was slick with lube, and the filthy sounds of her conquering him filled the air. “Are you my little bitch, Kylo? My darkside fucktoy?”

“I am.” He braced himself against her increasingly punishing thrusts. He was spiraling up towards climax fast. “I’m yours, Mistress Rey.”

“Good boy,” she crooned, pumping him harder. “We’re survivors, you and me. We take what we want from life, and right now, I’m taking you. You might be the Supreme Leader everywhere else, but here, you’re mine. I own your tight little hole, your cock, everything.”

“My heart, too,” he choked out, too high on pleasure to censor himself.

Rey paused in her movements, and Kylo tensed, worried he’d ruined the moment. She inhaled shakily, then pressed a kiss to his back. “Thank you,” she murmured as she gently started to move again. “And when this is done, we’re going to have a long talk about that. But right now, I need you to come for me like a good boy.”

“I will,” he promised. “Only for you, mistress.”

Her strokes sped up, and soon Kylo was crying and jerking as the orgasm blew through him. His cum spurted out in hot pulses, and every stroke of her cock seemed to draw more out.

Finally, he was spent. He pillowed his head on his arms, whimpering as she pulled out. She gently tipped him over onto his back, then straddled him. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright with excitement.

“That was perfect,” she said, dipping her hand between her legs. Her clit and vagina were accessible through the harness, and she rubbed herself furiously, smearing his lower belly with her wetness as she ground on top of him. Her cock bobbed over his ridged abdomen. Kylo tried to lift a hand to help her, but she swatted it away. “You’re going to fuck me properly later, but right now you need to lie there and relax.”

He obeyed, too limp from pleasure to do anything but watch through heavy-lidded eyes as she got herself off. Rey bit her lip, and then she was jerking and gasping as she came.

When it was over, she unbuckled the harness and collapsed on Kylo’s chest. He held her tightly, buzzing with endorphins, hardly able to believe this was real. They breathed in tandem, slowly coming down together.

Eventually, Rey shifted. “Ben?”

He had to clear his throat before he was able to speak. “Yeah?”

“Next time I want you to wear the mask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! Baby's first pegging fic! Hope you liked it, Reysistance!


End file.
